Burn
by Ferfa
Summary: E aquele olhar era tão intenso como uma queimadura. Seu Inferno particular. Ela deveria ser o que todos esperavam. Sua obsessão. Cruel obsessão. [Bellatrix & Narcissa][UA]


**Burn**

A V I S O S: essa fanfic é _femmeslash_, ou seja, relacionamento entre duas mulheres e também contém _incesto_. Não gosta? Então dá um alt F4 logo. Tá curioso? Leia, mas com cuidado.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
_(E todas as estradas pelas quais temos que caminhar, são sinuosas) _  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
_(E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá, estão nos cegando) _  
There are many things that I'd  
_(Há muitas coisas que eu) _  
Like to say to you  
_(Gostaria de te dizer)_  
But I don't know how  
_(Mas eu não sei como)

A igreja estava em completo silêncio, exceto o coral, que cantava animadamente. Estava ajoelhada, como todos os outros, com ambas as mãos juntas, olhos fechados. Deveria estar rezando, agradecendo ao Senhor por todas as graças alcançadas. Ela não conseguia formar uma frase concreta, ter um pensamento linear. Não havia nenhuma graça alcançada. Havia apenas punição.

Abriu os olhos. Apenas uma fresta. Observou o resto das pessoas. Instintivamente, seu rosto cruzou com o dela. Os dois olhos negros, quase azulados, a encarando sem piscar. Arrepiou-se e desviou o olhar imediatamente. Tornou a fechar seus olhos, tão diferentes dos da outra. Fechou-os com força. 'Senhor, me ajude', veio a sua mente. 'Senhor, me ajude. Não me mande para o inferno. Eu sei que sou fraca, mas não mereço o inferno. Salve-me, Senhor'.

E ainda sentia os olhos sobre si. Atentos. Como um aviso que ela não tinha mais salvação nenhuma. Não importava o quanto tentasse rezar. Não importava o quanto pedisse. Deus nunca ajudava os que não mereciam. Ela era uma dessas.

Então o Padre voltou a falar. O "Amém" coletivo, a musica final. Nenhum deles se levantou. Druella gostava de esperar o coral se retirar, às vezes trocar algumas palavras com o Padre, conversar sobre as pequenas festas que a Igreja organizada, em seu tom hipócrita e falsamente prestativo.

Ela não se mexia, sentada em seu lugar e encarando o altar. Pelo canto do olho, viu o garoto loiro, ainda mais loiro do que ela, que viera lhe falar na última quermesse. Percebeu que ele também a encarava fixamente. Mas não tão fixamente assim.

Ninguém poderia ter um olhar mais intenso do que Bella.

— Acho que Padre James recebeu uma outra visita. — disse Druella finalmente, dando-se por vencida. Levantou-se. Os outros três também. Um último ato religioso. Saíram da igreja para o ensolarado dia de Sol.

O garoto passou por ele, com seus pais, e fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento. Ela sabia, mesmo sem ver, que a irmã lançava a ele um olhar de puro desprezo. De pura inveja, pois ele podia olhá-la o quanto quisesse e aquilo não seria errado.

Os pais andavam mais à frente, como sempre. Aquele era, sem dúvida, o pior momento da semana. O momento que ela receava e não conseguia escapar. Ouvia o som ritmado de saltos contra os paralelepípedos que formavam o chão da pequena vila de Hogsmead, onde ficava a Igreja. Bella não gostava de usá-los, mas era obrigada, naqueles dias.

A irmã postou-se ao lado dela, acalmando um pouco o andar. Ainda fuzilava as costas do garoto com os olhos, até ele virar para o lado oposto, desaparecendo de vista. Narcissa baixou os olhos para seus pés, não ousando nem ao menos erguer a cabeça por um milímetro. Silêncio. Incômodo e pesado.

— Você não vai poder fugir de mim para sempre. — disse sua irmã, num tom sério. Definitivo e real. — E você não vai poder fugir de si mesma.

— Eu não estou fugindo de nada. — ela retrucou, na defensiva.

— Pensei que estivesse me evitando. Deliberadamente. — Havia aquele tom sarcástico que ela tanto odiava. Não era o tom que ela estava acostumada a ouvir da irmã. A voz doce, apenas para Cissy, que ela amava.

Amava como irmã.

— Não estou caminhando com você nesse momento? — disse, tentando parecer natural, talvez até mesmo um pouco entediada. Seu corpo todo estava tenso e parecia ter passado horas desde que haviam saído da Igreja. O curto caminho de repente se tornara quilômetros de tortura.

— Não estaria se tivesse escolha. Mas nós somos a boa e feliz família unida, é claro. Nós temos o dever de manter todas as aparências. De fugirmos para não ver a realidade. De sermos covardes e...

— Pare com isso, Bella! - sussurrou, num tom quase desesperado.

Palavras tinham mais poder do que qualquer tapa. Doíam mais.

Talvez por serem tão verdadeiras. Ela nunca fora muito boa em ouvir verdades. Ela não era como sua irmã. Não era intensa, completa, vivendo a vida como bem queria. Tinha medo. Preocupava-se com a Sociedade. Com os costumes.

Sabia o quanto eram necessárias as aparências. E não importavam quais fossem as conseqüências disso.

— Covarde. Quero apenas uma conversa, irmã. Juro que não sou um monstro incontrolável. — sarcasmo. Sarcasmo. À vontade. Por conta da casa. Como ela odiava. — Uma conversa sem sua infantilidade tola e exagerada.

— Prometo conversar com você quando chegarmos em casa. — interrompeu Narcissa, querendo que aquilo soasse como uma verdade, que fosse mentira. Mas sabia que não poderia evitar. Que seria perseguida por quanto tempo fosse necessário. Não naquele momento. Antes que a irmã pudesse responder, ela apressou o passo, aproximando-se dos pais.

Fugir da situação. A chave do negócio.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Fechou os olhos e a memória do Padre lhe veio a mente. Um sermão sobre o inferno. "Vermelho sangue é a cor de suas paredes, correndo o vinho do pecado por elas. Os gritos de desespero são tão intensos que logo penetram em sua pele como faca e você sente-se sem rumo, sem perspectiva, sem chão. Você grita por Deus e por piedade, mas já é tarde. Você não tem mais chance".

O inferno.

Ele tinha nome, sobrenome. Forma. O Inferno andava, falava, encurralava.

Seu Inferno particular. Nas chamas dos seus olhares intensos. No modo como fazia um simples roçar das mãos tornarem-se algo errado. Pecaminoso. Sua maldade em não aceitar o que deveria. Em não aceitar o que o destino havia lhes dado.

E ela o visitara.

Gostara.

Sabia que o Céu não teria piedade dela. Nem todas as boas ações do mundo poderiam reparar o seu erro. Ela estava corroída. Perdida. Sempre. Para sempre. A bondade de Deus tinha limites que ela ultrapassara.

Só queria amenizar a situação. Ser a moça exemplar que todos esperavam que fosse. Um bom casamento. Continuar a linhagem tão prezada pela Sociedade. Era apenas seu dever. Garantir um futuro para seus filhos e sua família. Conseguir dinheiro o suficiente para não ter que se preocupar.

Aprenderia a rezar, se isso ajudasse em seu objetivo.

Aprenderia qualquer coisa. Tudo. Algo que a fizesse esquecer. Apagar da sua memória todos os pensamentos que simplesmente não deveria ter. Que a consumiam. Como uma Maldição. Como fogo que arde, doía e mata.

Ela os negava tanto. Sempre. Talvez ali estivesse o erro.

Erro que nunca poderia ser concertado. Nunca poderia se libertar da culpa. Arrependimento.

Deixara se levar por suas impressões de infância. Como fora estúpida! Se tivesse um pouco mais de controle sobre si mesma, não estaria naquela situação.

Um sorriso involuntário surgir em seu rosto.

Haviam sempre dito que ela era a mais bonita. Com seus longos cabelos loiros. Olhos azuis. Diferente das irmãs. O pai lhe dizia que era herança de parentes distantes. Que ela deveria se orgulhar. Ela era a mais bonita. Todos achavam.

Menos ela.

Não havia no mundo alguém mais bonito que sua irmã. Com os cabelos pretos como todo o resto da família. Liso, emoldurado em seu rosto pálido. Não importava. Tudo nela a tornava única. Singular. Perfeita.

O sorriso sumiu.

Não. Não. Não.

O Inferno. Sempre mais tentador. Sempre pronto para levá-la.

Não poderia permitir isso.

Seus olhos se abriram. A luz do Sol a cegou por alguns segundos. Piscou seguidamente. Bellatrix não estava ao seu lado. Sentiu-se tentada em olhar para trás, mas não o fez.

Era melhor assim.

A negação.

Forçou-se a prestar atenção na conversa dos seus pais. Sobre o tio, com quem almoçariam naquele dia. Sobre como Sirius estava cada dia mais com as idéias de Andrômeda. Sobre como isso era ruim para todos.

Até uma tola como Andrômeda fora mais corajosa que ela. E ela sabia disso tão perfeitamente que chegava a doer. Sua irmã sabia o que queria. Aceitava. Lutava. Deixara toda uma família de padrões para trás para sumir do mundo. Viver com um pobre qualquer. Por causa do amor. Palavra patética e sem significado, ponto de fuga para algum motivo de vida.

Seu pai retrucou.

— Bobagem, Druella. Sirius é um bom garoto.

Ela não tinha uma grande opinião sobre o primo. Era apenas uma criança ainda, monótono e se achando incontrolável, invencível, se achando alguém. Não era a melhor das companhias, com sua voz grosseira e vocabulário chulo.

Mas ele era parecido com Bellatrix. Os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos. E isso lhe bastava.

— Seria se ele tivesse sido mandado para a Suíça, como nós fizemos com as meninas. — tornou Druella, falando como se aquilo fosse óbvio, como se um país estranha emaranhado no gelo fosse a situação para todo e qualquer problema.

Andrômeda foi para a Suíça, pensou Narcissa.

Ela fora para a Suíça. Só tinham piorado as coisas.

Cinco anos de convivência diária com Bella. Começara ali. Os olhares cada vez mais admirados. Mais atenciosos.

Atenciosos demais.

— Deixe meu irmão em paz, Druella. Pelo menos por hora. Sabe que ele ainda está de luto pela esposa. Acho que ele está perdendo um pouco do juízo... Essa vai ser a primeira vez que ele sai de casa em meses.

Druella não disse nada. Apenas murmurou qualquer coisa. Tinha suas idéias próprias e queria que o mundo pensasse do mesmo jeito. Dissera para Cissy o que ela podia ou não ser, em tom definitivo. E a garota tomara as palavras como lei.

Leis existem porque há quem não as cumpra.

Ela estava cada vez mais incluída nessa categoria.

E ainda sentia os olhos fixos em suas costas. Sentia sempre. Não importava o momento, não importava por quanto tempo. Queimando pele, alma. As poucas coisas que ela poderia sentir, diante do seu mundo anestesiado.

Queria retribuir. Olhá-la com a mesma intensidade e poder de controle.

Queria chegar a sua casa e simplesmente livrar-se de tudo aquilo.

Precisou de todo seu auto-controle e além para não lançar um olhar por cima do ombro. Para resistir à tentação. Sabia que, se houvesse apenas uma brecha, tudo poderia se perder.

Um trovão cortou o céu e interrompeu seus pensamentos. Druella comentou sobre o tempo. Amanhecera um calor terrível, que ardia na pele. Sol de chuva, os mais velhos diriam com voz sábia. Apertaram o passo.

A casa deles era a mais bonita do quarteirão. Poderia ser considerada uma mansão, até. Um grande jardim. Uma grande sacada para o quarto dos pais. Outras duas menores, lado a lado.

Dois quartos vizinhos.

A empregada, única que trabalhava mesmo aos Domingos, abriu o portão imediatamente, fazendo uma pequena reverência, em seu uniforme ridículo. Narcissa nunca gostara dela. Sempre era olhada com um tom de condenação.

Como quem sabe mais do que deveria.

Bobagem. Nunca.

Não havia nada para saber. Era tudo apenas uma ilusão. Paralelo com a realidade. Mundo de sonhos.

---

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando viu a pequena boneca na cômoda. Tomou-a. Seus dedos correram pelo longo cabelo loiro, pelo rosto de porcelana. Feições tão delicadas quanto as dela.

O quarto inteiro estava impecável. Lençóis limpos, cor champagne. O guarda-roupa com alguns vestidos novos. Um vestido de baile. Maquiagem.

Seu pequeno mundo.

Correu os dedos pelo armário. Cama, cômoda. Prateleira.

Há anos que não via seu quarto. Seu antigo quarto, onde passara sua infância. Em geral, durante as férias de verão, os Black faziam uma viagem para a França, Alemanha, ou outro país qualquer. Cissy nunca via sua casa.

Sentira falta.

Caminhou rapidamente até a passagem para a sacada. Abriu as janelas de vidro.

O vento frio em fim de tarde. O pôr-do-sol violeta, mesclado de laranja. Ela sorriu. Como uma pintura bela, perfeita. Poderia gravar a imagem em sua mente para sempre. Uma pintura bela. Ela era. Pintura de falsidade, emoções inventadas.

— Não tem visões assim na Suíça.

Assustou-se. Não esperava a voz. Na sacada ao lado, estava sua irmã. Debruçada nas barras que determinavam a sacada, olhando o horizonte com atenção. Seus cabelos molhados sendo bagunçados pelo vento, recém saída do banho com a pele quase refletindo o sol.

— Não. — Cissy concordou.

Ficaram em silêncio. Teve vontade de voltar para seu quarto.

A cada vez que encontrava com sua irmã, uma sensação de incômodo crescia nela. A cada vez que encontrava com sua irmã, não conseguia refrear os pensamentos do quanto gostava das suas feições. Da sua voz. Do seu jeito decidido. Intenso. Real demais para ela, que nunca conseguir o completo.

Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada com ela, mas não diria isso para ninguém. Nunca diria o tremor que atingia as pernas, com apenas um toque acidental das mãos, um roçar das peles gêmeas. Da absoluta falta de atenção diante da voz seca e sem melodia, bela.

Lá embaixo, os portões se abriram. Um carro entrou. Estacionou. O motorista desceu. Abriu a porta para Cygnus.

— Papai disse quem tem algo importante para me dizer. — tornou Bella, olhando para o homem, que agora entrava na casa. — Disse que vai dizer essa noite. Alguma idéia do que é?

Várias idéias passaram pela mente de Narcissa. Algumas verdadeiras demais para serem aceitas com calmaria. Talvez fossem apenas utopias doentias.

— Nenhuma. Não deve ser nada muito importante.

E silêncio mais uma vez.

O que acontecera com elas? Antigamente teriam assunto por horas a fio.

Talvez tivessem perdido a proximidade. As igualdades. Tivessem se distanciado demais, vivendo em duas realidades diferentes. Ou talvez tivesse se aproximado demais.

As dolorosas igualdades.

O mesmo formato do rosto. O mesmo tamanho das mãos. O mesmo sangue correndo nas veias.

Talvez fora naquele momento. Naquele exato momento quando esse pensamento cruzou a mente de Narcissa. Talvez fora ali que ela percebera com exatidão o que acontecia.

Percebera com exatidão a dimensão dos problemas. E, ao mesmo tempo em que algo despertava, algo morria.

Aqueles dois anos em que vivera longe da irmã. Saudade. Das conversas, das tiradas sarcásticas diante das palavras monótonas da diretora. Do cheiro suave que ela tinha após o banho.

Um arrepio passou por seu corpo todo.

Quis estar enganada. Certamente não poderia ser aquilo. Talvez estivesse ficando louca. Delirante. Não estava. Sabia, no fundo, que estava certa. Que aquilo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria por acontecer.

Luxúria.

Teve desviar os olhos de Bellatrix. Sua face esquentara de tal forma que era como se tivesse sido queimada. Pensamentos impróprios. Velas cercando uma bela banheira. Ela. E Bella.

Desejo.

Olhou para o céu. Não viu Deus. Viu o inferno abrindo suas portas. Ela cometera um pecado. Merecia aquilo como punição. Nunca soubera rezar. Não saberia nem para salvar sua própria alma.

Não importava que fossem irmãs. O mesmo sangue.

Ela a queria.

Mais do que qualquer roupa, vestido, futilidade. Queria com todas suas forças.

Sentiu vontade de chorar. Sentiu vontade de saltar daquela sacada. Seria um bom final para tudo aquilo. Trágico o suficiente para receber a merecida atenção. Não poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Nascera para ser perfeita.

Era a mais bonita. Todos diziam.

Obsessão.

Todos diziam. Bella dizia.

Bella sorria para ela. Ela, que nunca sorria para ninguém. Eram sorrisos atravessados, mas eram sorrisos. Bella lhe dava a mão toda a vez que se encontravam e elas passeavam pelas ruas italianas. Ela, que nunca tocava ninguém. Com voz suave e compreensiva. Anormalidades que não eram sempre vistas...

_Proteja-me do que eu quero._

---

O som de garfos e facas. A conversa distante do seu pai com seu tio. Ela estava alheia a tudo isso. Ao seu lado, Sirius e Regulus estavam discutindo. Sua mãe observava com atenção os dois.

E Bella a encarava. Como sempre.

Virara uma mania. Um vício. Uma obsessão.

Um erro.

Começara há pouco a chuva, que parecia crescer cada vez mais por trás dos vitrais desenhados. A água corria solta, fazendo um barulho infernal ao chocar-se com violência no telhado. Quis correr até lá e deixar a água cair em si, como se aquilo fosse uma purificação.

Demorou a perceber que alguém a chamava. Ela ergueu os olhos, tentando suavizar sua expressão. Tentando colocar ali um belo sorriso suave, que não revelaria como ela se sentia. Quebrada.

— Onde está com a cabeça, Narcissa? É a quarta vez que eu te chamo... — disse Cygnus, claramente mal-humorado. Não deu tempo para resposta. — De qualquer forma, ainda não me disse o que o tal Malfoy queria com você, outro dia.

Barulho do garfo caindo bruscamente no prato. Vindo da direção onde Bella se sentara.

Ela fingiu não ouvir.

— Comentou sobre o tempo e a quermesse... — hesitou, um sentimento de culpa vindo por um segundo. Apenas um segundo. Bobagem. — ... e me deu uma flor. Foi bastante simpático.

Cygnus sorriu abertamente.

— Me parece um bom rapaz. Decididamente sua família é muito boa. Os vejo na missa todo o Domingo, e tem bastante dinheiro, também.

— É um idiota que gosta de seduzir garotas tolas! — interpôs Bellatrix, do nada. Sua voz alta, clara. Talvez apenas Cissy vira o ciúme ali.

Tola. Como ela era.

— Não interrompa seu pai! — retrucou Druella, falando pela primeira vez, no mesmo tom que a filha. Sirius e Regulus ficaram em silêncio de repente, olhando assustados para a tia.

O clima na mesa tornou-se subitamente pesado. Bellatrix parecia fazer esforço para manter-se calada. Cygnus parecia ter perdido sua linha de pensamento, para a sorte da garota. Não queria conversar sobre Malfoy, ou o nome que tivesse.

Narcissa encarava o prato com interesse.

Daria tudo para levantar-se. Se trancar no quarto por uma eternidade. Sozinha. Sem pensamentos inoportunos. Sem culpa. Sem Inferno perseguindo-a, com suas chamas ardendo cada vez mais próximas dela.

Consumindo-a.

O som de garfos e facas. Mal isso podia ser ouvido agora.

Ela não sentia mais fome. A comida perdera seu gosto.

Angústia.

— Vou para meu quarto. — ela anunciou, quando finalmente conseguiu terminar de comer. Foi a primeira a levantar-se da mesa. Ninguém se objetou. Olhou a irmã de relance.

Não era mais encarada. Talvez pela primeira vez desde que estava ali.

Não sabia se isso lhe trazia alívio ou a deixava ainda pior. Mas sabia que a era a primeira opção que deveria seguir. Pelas aparências.

Quis correr, chegar logo em seu quarto. O único lugar que podia usar como refúgio. Andou calmamente, com sua graça habitual. O barulho dos saltos ecoou nas escadas.

Longe dos olhares, ela correu.

Correu, abriu a porta do quarto com violência. Trancou-a e jogou-se na cama. Os olhos fechados com o máximo de força que podia. O coração fora do seu compasso normal.

Deveria ser tudo uma punição por seus erros em outras vidas. Só poderia ser isso.

Acontecera num momento onde sua noção de certo e errado estava totalmente fora dos parâmetros. Nunca teria acontecido se tivesse em são consciência. Talvez fossem demônios.

Fechou os punhos e socou o travesseiro.

As lágrimas, pela primeira vez, rolaram por seu rosto.

Gritou. Em seu íntimo, gritou. Gritou para o mundo simplesmente terminar. Explodir. Para ela conseguir se libertar das algemas que a prendia. Para as águas da chuva que se transformara em temporal a levasse dali, para longe.

Sabia que nunca conseguiria.

O Céu poderia ser seu inferno, mas aquele era seu lugar.

Ela não conseguiria... Paradoxo cruel.

E gritou novamente. Lágrimas, gritos internos que cortavam o que viam pela frente. Criando cortes que virariam feias cicatrizes de lembranças, estando ali para sempre. Gritos frustrados por não poder, não poder aceitar o que havia dentro dela, o que era seu desejo.

Seu pai perguntando sobre Malfoy. Ela sabia que aquilo iria acontecer. Que aquele era o seu destino, para o qual ela tanto se guardara. Que sua beleza iria para alguém que tivesse dinheiro suficiente para comprá-la. Sabia o quanto era cara.

Trocaria toda a beleza do mundo para poder fazer com que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Estava interligada. Obcecada. Controlava-se melhor do que Bellatrix, mas estavam na mesma situação. Teriam o mesmo fim. Queriam apenas negar enquanto podiam.

Dolorosamente parecidas.

Infinitamente diferentes.

Esperava pela batida na porta, que veio em seguida. Sua irmã iria querer a conversa prometida. Narcissa quis ter a força dela. Se não fosse tão fraca, tudo ficaria bem. Certo.

Não cogitou a hipótese de simplesmente ignorar Bellatrix.

Levantou-se. Enxugou as lágrimas. Olhou seus olhos, vermelhos, no espelho. Não teve vontade de escondê-los. Uma de suas raras chances de ser só ela. Cissy.

Abriu a porta.

Os olhos a queimaram como nunca.

— Por que você estava chorando? — perguntou a irmã, com quase rudeza. Entrou no quarto sem ser convidada, porque sabia que não precisava e, mesmo que precisasse, não se apegaria aos detalhes. Fechou a porta. À chave.

Apenas Cissy...

— Por você. Por nós. — respondeu a outra. Sua voz trazia mais sinceridade do que em todos os outros anos em sua vida. Não queria mentir naquele momento. Queria faze-lo perfeito pois era a última coisa que lhe restava. Deixar de lutar por apenas alguns momentos, antes do ato decisivo. Entregar-se para a morte e depois reviver. Era a primeira vez em décadas que encarava Bella nos olhos. Sem temer.

E o valor do olhar valia mais do que mil palavras. Mais do que mil declarações piegas de amor. De amor infinito, intenso. De obsessão. Não precisam de palavras. Apenas sabiam. Que eram correspondidas. Que sempre foram.

Não teve resposta. Encararam-se. Perderam-se. Bellatrix a devorava com os olhos de um modo quase assustador, animalesco. Não havia doçura naquele momento e ela não se importava. Deu dois passos decisivos em sua direção.

Seus lábios se uniram. Um beijo violento, ansioso. Desesperado. Angustiado. Carregando tantas emoções que percorriam o corpo de Narcissa como uma corrente elétrica incontrolável e sem fim. A levando da loucura a uma lucidez admirável. Como os raios no céu, transformando o dia em noite mal iluminada.

Bella enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a ainda para mais perto. Não havia distância. Haviam se unido. Um laço para a eternidade. Um laço mais forte do que o de sangue. Um laço de alma. O cheiro seco dela invadiu as narinas de Cissy e ela sentiu-o completamente. O mais belo e perfeito cheiro, de rosas mortas.

Explorando a boca de Bella como se sua vida dependesse disso. Veneno de vitalidade. Línguas em choque, em batalha. Se conheciam perfeitamente bem, cada detalhe. O ar que começava a faltar havia sido esquecido. Ela queria estar na outra. Não queria nada entre elas. Toques não bastavam, diante do desespero que ela sentia.

A intensidade do beijo em sua suprema perfeição. Matando cada pedaço ainda vivo dela mesma, levando-o para uma maravilhosa realidade que nunca existiria. Quase podia acreditar que tudo aquilo era real. Quase, se não fosse o último fio de consciência.

Não importava se eram irmãs. Não importava o certo e o errado. O Céu e o Inferno.

Eram Céu e Inferno.

Caiu de costas em sua cama. Sobre o lençol champagne. De seda. Correu os dedos por ele. Apertou-o em suas mãos.

Paz.

Sentia-se em paz. Completa. Apenas elas. Dane-se o mundo. Uma sensação de liberdade. De alegria. Uma das poucas sensações genuínas que ela teria.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela sabia que era sua despedida. Que nada poderia ser perfeito em sua vida. Intensidade. Arrependia-se. Se tivesse sido menos tola. Se tivesse vivido tudo o que queria.

Como queria. Com quem queria.

Correu as mãos pelo corpo de Bella. As curvas eram perfeitas para ela. Perfeitas para suas mãos. A pele queimava embaixo dos seus dedos. Maravilhosa trilha de vaidades e pecado. Queria toda aquela pele para ela, com sua cor de mármore e sua frieza de gesso.

Bellatrix separou seus lábios, dando-lhe curtos beijos. Por uns momentos, Cissy sentiu-se incrivelmente perdida. Encararam-se. Como sempre. Mais uma vez. Os olhos negros crispavam mais do que nunca. Satisfeitos, quase sorridentes.

Percorreu com os lábios todo o corpo de Narcissa. O pescoço, o busto, as pernas. Mesmo com o tecido do vestido, ela sentia o prazer espalhando-se. Um pequeno gemido saiu por seus lábios. Silencioso. Nítido. Um arrepio subiu por todo seu corpo quando sentiu que o tecido fino ansiava em ser retirado.

E palavras podiam não importar, mas ela queria dizê-las. Tentou com todas as suas forças, mas não pôde. Soariam como uma mentira. Cairiam na mesmice de todos os romances. Tudo aquilo não era um romance. Era apenas sonho, alguns minutos que liberdade e paz.

Palavras não valiam nada.

Ela nunca conseguiria dizer.

O vestido lhe foi arrancado com violência. Em seguida sua lingerie cara, bordada a mão, enquanto Bellatrix não deixava de encarar seus olhos claros. Foram parar num canto do quarto, esquecidas. Não eram de importância nenhuma, apenas empecilhos tolos.

Arqueou o corpo ao sentir, agora por completo, a boca quente de Bella em sua pele. Mordidas, chupadas, o que ela queria. Descendo por todo seu corpo em dolorosa lentidão, como punição. Sua respiração ficava mais difícil a cada momento, e ainda assim não poderia imaginar-se em outro lugar, em outra situação.

Ela não poderia mais negar. Não queria. Havia negado por tempo demais, estava cega enquanto podia ver com clareza o que acontecia. Sabia que era aquilo que ela queria, que não poderia querer outra coisa, como tentara convencer-se por dias a fio, deitada sozinha em seu quatro escuro, imersa em lembranças.

Bellatrix sabia exatamente o que fazer, como fazer.

Perdeu a noção de tempo e de espaço. Sentiu seu corpo respondendo cada vez mais aos toques da outra. A língua quente passando por cada centímetro do seu corpo. Na sua intimidade. Poderia morrer naquele instante. Morreria com a sublime felicidade dos tolos, dos amantes. Com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios, com uma lágrimas brotando no canto do seu olho.

Aquele era seu Paraíso. Visitá-lo novamente, era o que havia ansiado por tanto tempo. Aquele era seu ideal.

Utópico. Mas ideal.

Seus dedos passavam pelos cabelos negros e sedosos. Mais bonitos dos que os seus. Não importava que fossem iguais ao resto da família. Ainda assim eram únicos. Eram seus.

Como Bellatrix.

Como ela era de Bellatrix.

E então Bellatrix se afastou. Junto com isso, a angústia. O medo. Sabia que chegara a hora inevitável. Eram irmãs novamente. Apenas irmãs no universo das aparências e das falsidades.

Os lábios presunçosos da irmã quiseram tocar os seus, mas ela não deixou. Antes que se tocassem, interpôs a mão entre elas e empurrou-a para longe, com o máximo de força que conseguiu. Para fora da cama. Levantou-se, ainda nua. Trêmula dos pés à cabeça. Vestiu a roupa às pressas, sem se importar com a exatidão delas.

Seu ato mais difícil.

Quis chorar novamente. Chorava.

Quis ser consumida para sempre pelas chamas do Inferno. Não poderia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que seus cinco dedos acertavam uma das faces de Bellatrix, com força e que ela dizia, num sibilo, "Afaste-se de mim", era como se algo estivesse rasgando sua alma.

— Nunca... _Nunca_ mais toque em mim, sua aberração! — ela continuou, tentando manter a voz firme, tentando mostrar que aquilo não doía nela. Palavras haviam sido feitas para destruir tudo o que os gestos construíam.

Era o laço desfeito.

Os olhos negros estupefatos. Decepcionados. Magoados. Cheios de desprezo e a boca entreaberta em uma voz sem som. Não dissera nada, por não querer ou não conseguir. Apenas afastara-se. Narcissa sabia que era para sempre. Tinha destruído a irmã o suficiente para isso. Tinha destruído a si mesma o suficiente, e aquilo era o certo. Um pagamento justo por uma grande causa.

Enquanto Bellatrix se afastava, ela quis fazê-la parar. Murmurar que havia sido apenas uma péssima brincadeira, alinha-la em seus braços e ficar ali, com a testa colada na dela e ouvindo o ritmo de sua respiração. Não poderia. Fora a despedida. Sem nenhum Adeus, ou Até Logo. Apenas sabiam disso. E, por mais que viessem a se encontrar, a se ver, a trocar olhares, nunca mais a imagem da outrapoderia surgir em sua mente.

---

— Sim. — ela murmurou fracamente, sem ter consciência completa do que estava dizendo. Fazia tempos que não sabia o que era certo, errado. O que estava fazendo. Não conseguia sentir. Era apenas uma sombra com vida própria.

Então o Padre retornou sua fala monótona. E quando seus lábios foram tocados por aquele homem que mal conhecia, ela soube que seu destino estava finalmente laçado. Agora não era mais Narcissa. Era a respeitável Sra. Malfoy. Esposa do herdeiro de grandes fazendas no sul da Inglaterra. Cuja missão era criar pelo menos um decentemente homem para que tudo se repetisse.

Seus joelhos já doíam quando ela se levantou, ouvindo as comemorações dos presentes. Não conhecia a maioria deles. Seu pai, junto com sua mãe, tio e primos, estava na primeira fila. Sorriu-lhe, querendo dizer que era uma boa filha por fazer aquele casamento vantajoso para os Black. Mas não via quem queria. Não havia sinal de Bellatrix. Ela lançara olhares furtivos para trás durante todo o tempo em que estivera à beira do altar. Nenhum traço dos seus cabelos negros. Do seu olhar penetrante. Nada.

O que ela poderia esperar? Que Bella a recebesse sorrindo, com um abraço apertado, dizendo "Parabéns" tão falsos como de todos os outros? Era bastante provável que mal voltassem a se encontrar nas reuniões de família. Havia quatro meses que, mesmo morando na mesma casa, as duas mal se encontravam. Às vezes passavam uma pela outra nos corredores, e mais nada.

Bellatrix deixara de ir à sagrada missa dos Domingos. Recusava-se a ir se confessar com Padre James. Não pedia a benção para os pais antes de dormir. Cissy sabia que ela não derramara uma só lágrima por fora, mas por dentro sentia-se tão qual ela. Morta, simplesmente. Uma morta que se movia à força de nada.

Seu marido a forçou caminhar sem muita delicadeza, sob os aplausos dos presentes. Aquele terrível sorriso presunçoso riscava seus lábios, mostrando seus dentes brilhantes e perfeitos. Narcissa poderia quebrá-los, um a um. As portas da Igreja se abriram e eles saíram para o começo da noite de Sábado. Podia-se ver com clareza o sol se pondo, e um carro com a legenda "Recém-Casados" os esperava, com um motorista entediado ao volante.

Grãos de arroz voaram para sua cabeça. E ela fechou os olhos, querendo estar em qualquer outro lugar. Com Bella, e não aquele mero estranho que falara com ela em uma quermesse. Entrou no carro e logo partiram. Ela sentia-se anestesiada, agindo apenas com os reflexos de sua mente.

Era para ser perfeito. Era para ela estar contente. Era aquilo, não era? Sonho das princesinhas de cartas. Ela queria apenas sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Não sentia os toques. Seu corpo estava anestesiado. Para sempre. Seu castigo. Por aquilo ela destruíra a si e a quem mais prezava. Para as mentiras da vida que começava.

Seu doce veneno corria por seus lábios e era a única coisa que ela ainda podia lembrar. A única coisa ainda não morta pelo dever. Pelo medo. Manhã após manhã a lembrança continuaria ali. Uma tortura cruel, que ela pensou que estaria livre. E a cada noite que Lucius a tomava como se fosse mero brinquedo, a imagem do rosto decepcionado de Bellatrix vinha a sua mente.

Não conseguia mais chorar, como qualquer trágica. Sabia que a imagem era apenas ilusão. Seu mundo era ilusão, seus ideais eram ilusões. Triste sina da garota que sempre fora a mais bonita. A mais fraca e mais estúpida. Caminhando sozinha na estrada sinuosa da incerteza.

_Today was gonna be the day  
_(Hoje iria ser o dia)_  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
_(Mas eles nunca devolverão isso para você)_  
By now you should've somehow  
_(E neste momento você devia, de algum modo)_  
Realized what you're not to do  
_(Ter entendido o que não deve fazer)_  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do  
_(Eu não creio que alguém sinta-se do modo como me sinto)_  
About you now  
_(A seu respeito neste momento)

**N.A.: **ambos trechos de musica são de "Wonderwall", Oasis.  
**N.A.: **escrita para o I Challenge Femmeslash do 3 vassouras, pegou o segundo lugar. Espero que não tenha ficado grotesco e tudo mais. Mas Bella/Cissy é um casal que eu simplesmente amo, e sempre quis escrever sobre. :D


End file.
